


Climax

by Spring_Emerald



Series: while the cameras roll [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: “I’m not wasting your time, I’m not playing no games. I see you”-----They seemed natural, she said. Well, maybe they were, because Kuroo thinks he wasn’t completely acting back there.Please see notes at the beginning :)





	Climax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> Requested by finnthebunneh over at tumblr for the [song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/184021775703/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: Perfect Strangers by Jonas Blue and JP Cooper
> 
> Line: “I’m not wasting your time, I’m not playing no games. I see you”
> 
> Inspired by the line not necessarily by the song. 
> 
> \-----
> 
>  **IMPORTANT:** So this is the third part of my actors au series, and i highly suggest that you read the previous fics ([here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643550) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888062)) first, to get the context and to know who is playing who. Also, this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671690) is the Valentine's Day scenario referenced in this story. So, go there first! They're just short reads and easily digested. 
> 
> Done? Now unto the fic! Enjoy! :D

> _The thing about Akihito is that he never learns his lessons. Or wait, no. He shouldn’t sell himself short like that, because he does. He really does, at least on most things. Like the sciences, much to the surprise of people. But that’s not the point because for some lessons, which can be argued as the more important ones, well… it has a tendency not to stick for long._
> 
> _Case in point: he’s falling, yet again, for a person who is in love with someone else._
> 
> _Oh, he knows its karma. There’s no ‘_ probably _’ in that sentence. What with all those hearts he’d broken, when he knows for a fact that they’re only cover ups- shallow replacements for the person he really wants but can’t have._
> 
> _He’d long since accepted that Natsushima -while he will undoubtedly still accept him as his friend- will never really return the kind of love he wants to have from him. But there’s a part of him that aches at seeing his best friend pursue someone else, put an effort that he never did show anything and anyone before. Its why, unknown to Natsu, Akihito sought out Tomoyuki._
> 
> _Misery loves company and all that shit, after all, right?_
> 
> _Honestly, it was only supposed to be just that. And maybe see for himself that he’s doing much better than someone else since Akihito is aware that he and Tomoyuki are in the same boat._
> 
> _But he had underestimated how much of himself he would see in the other man._
> 
> _Indeed, Akihito is the one doing better than someone else when it comes to pretending to be alright, because this Tomoyuki person is just barely holding on. But seeing him like that didn’t make Akihito feel better. At least he’s had years of practice with Natsu. But this guy? This guy had been given a lot of hope since he was a kid probably, and when all that had been swept away by someone else, he’s just left heartbroken and fumbling and lost._
> 
> _After the confrontation where he let slip past some deep dark secrets, he knows there’s no way he can just ignore this guy or the sense of kindred spirit he’d felt._
> 
> _They formed a tentative friendship after that._
> 
> _Tomoyuki's awkward around him, conscious of the way he acts and the things he says, especially at the beginning. Wary about Akihito’s intentions, like he couldn’t believe that Akihito really wants to be his friend. But Akihito takes it with a stride and understanding. He’s used to pacing himself with other people anyway._
> 
> _Slowly but surely, Tomoyuki warmed up to him, to the idea of them being friends, until one day, Akihito knows that they just_ are _._
> 
> _Tomoyuki, as a friend, is different. He’s a lot more than he lets on. People think he’s this goody two shoes, but Akihito now knows that he’s not just that. He’s snarky, and dorky, passionate about literature the way Akihito is passionate about the periodic table of elements._
> 
> _What started as banding together because of similar circumstances became an unlikely friendship._
> 
> _For Akihito, it’s also an unlikely attraction. It even started off with harmless thinking. Because knowing what he knows now about Tomoyuki, he wondered how Mariko have not noticed this, how come she didn’t fall for this? Tomoyuki is a great guy and he’s not hard to love._
> 
> _The thing is, Akihito doesn’t stop thinking that. But he doesn’t dare ask himself about what it could mean._
> 
> _Then Valentine’s Day happened._
> 
> _Natsushima won’t shut up about his surprise and plans with Mariko, and Akihito usually doesn’t mind. He can say that now sincerely, (because his heart doesn’t throb anymore, he doesn’t ache, like how he used to and he’s suspecting that the presence of a certain_ snow _flake has something to do with this), but it’s also starting to drive him insane. He hopes that Tomoyuki isn’t experiencing the similar fate from Mariko, and that the woman had the decency to gush about it with her girlfriends instead. Although, she doesn’t really know what Natsu is planning, does she?_
> 
> _Dammit._
> 
> _The moment Natsu left, finally, he grabs his leather jacket, rides his motorbike to their university and waits for Tomoyuki with a plan to take him away._
> 
> _Although honestly, the outing had been more for his own benefit than anything else, and if he happened to help a comrade along the way while he’s at it, then no one will doubt that he’s really got a kind heart._
> 
> _And one that falls fast too, apparently. Because he knows that that moment, was the moment that the seed of affection he wasn’t aware he’s actually nurturing had already taken root, and the awareness had been very much like a sprout breaking out of the soil to have its first taste of the sun._
> 
> _Akihito thinks then that he’s in trouble._

 

\-----

 

Saeko-san, their director for this taping day pulls the two actors aside. “So, Kuroo-kun and Sawamura-kun, we’re going to be filming the admission scene.”

The Daichi nods, while Kuroo settled for humming, as a stylist is still busy taming his hair into submission.

“I’m pretty sure you already know the emotions this scene demands from your characters, and deliver.” She pats both of them on their shoulder and heads back to the director’s chair, while the stylist finally deems Kuroo’s hair ready to film and they too take their positions in front of the camera.

Kuroo waggles his eyebrows at Daichi, earning him a grin before he schools his expression and turns his back on him.

The AC says their spiel, claps the clapboard and the cameras start rolling.

Daichi stomps with a huff but Kuroo quickly catches his wrist, halting his advance.

“ _Tomoyuki_ , wait!” Kuroo effectively injects some desperation in his voice. _Akihito can’t let him leave like this._

“I don’t appreciate being made fun of, _Akihito_ ,” Daichi throws his arms down, losing the hand holding him in the process. “So stop wasting my time with this nonsense, or whatever this game is that you’re playing.” _How can Akihito do this? Had he been planning this all along? He thought they were friends._

Around them, some of the stylists that are watching the scene unfold on the small screen gasp softly at how Sawamura-san’s eyes were perfectly conveying the hurt and betrayal in his eyes, completely captured by the cameras.

Kuroo grabs one of Daichi’s arms.  “I’m not wasting your time, _Yuki_ ,” he says the name with a lilt of affection. “I’m not playing no games.” He steps into Daichi’s space and cups his cheek. “I see you. And I’m telling you that I like you. More than as a friend.” _Akihitio won’t make the same mistake. He won’t stay silent this time. He’ll take his chance, and he’ll prove that he deserves it. Because they also both deserve a shot at happiness._

Daichi’s taken in by the sincere hopefulness and studies Kuroo’s face, his eyes, for signs of a lie, for a hint that this just one big, tasteless joke, but he finds none. He frowns in confusion and shrinks in hesitation. He swallows. _Tomoyuki isn’t ready for this. God, he wants to believe Akihito right now, but… isn’t he in love with Natsushima? And Tomoyuki… He loves Mariko. He does. Right?_

Daichi’s breathing quickly, then shakes his head and pulls away from Kuroo’s hold. _He can’t do this right now._

“I- I can’t… I’m- I’m sorry.” Still shaking his head, Daichi blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall and leaves Kuroo alone.

Kuroo stays there, runs a hand over his hair in frustration, grits his teeth and kicks the pavement. _This is what you get for everything Akihito._ He breathes heavily. _No. He won’t let it end like this._

“And CUT!”

Kuroo loses the tension on his shoulders and goes up to Daichi and gives him a high-five, before they go over to the small screen to review what they’ve just shot.

“Great take, you two!” Saeko-san says with a wide grin. “Damn, it was so natural. Good job, you guys.”

“Thank you, Saeko-san. Though, Kuroo-kun did really well. He was so effective.” He bumps their shoulders and throws him a dimpled smile.

“You flatter me, Sawamura-kun. Though I must say, your eyes really brought their A-game today,” he replies with a chuckle.

“Whatever,” Daichi rolls his eyes.

Kuroo means it though, and just watches on as Daichi converses with Saeko-san about the scene. They seemed natural, she said. Well, maybe they were, because Kuroo thinks he wasn’t completely acting back there.

Akihito isn’t the only one in trouble. Kuroo seems to be too.

**Author's Note:**

> What will become of the AkiYuki ship? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And I seem to jinx myself whenever I ask people to comment, so I just won't ask this time XD  
> 


End file.
